Of Librarians and Other Interesting People
by Inuyoshie
Summary: Two young women from a mysterious island that rejects Akuma wander about England, searching for themselves. Then they get lost, then found, then lost again with plenty of violence, running like hell and irritating Noah later. TykkiXOC, LaviXOC.
1. Chapter 1

From the strange authouress who brought you Bleached Armageddon and Nameless comes…

Of Librarians and Other Interesting People

By Inuyoshie

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

Chapter One

Rain pattered steadily on the roof of a rickety carriage. The driver was a middle aged man who grumbled that he didn't get paid enough. The passengers were an Exorcist by the name of Harold Teeman, and a young woman named Artemis. Harold was explaining his job to Artemis, who nodded along.

"I can't believe there aren't any Akuma in your homeland," Harold remarked, awe in his voice.

"Our island cares for her inhabitants. Once someone dies, their soul joins the earth. Those left behind understand this, and don't feel the need to try and bring their loved ones back." Artemis smiled warmly.

"Hm… perhaps the island is a rather large piece of Innocence," Harold mused, fingering a silver ring on his finger.

"Maybe," Artemis nodded. "Thank you for letting me travel with you,"

"Oh, it's nothing," Harold replied. "You seem like such a nice young lady… eh; I just sounded like an old man, didn't I?" Artemis laughed.

Suddenly the carriage came to a shuddering halt, and the horses screamed. Harold stuck his head outside, froze, and slowly turned to Artemis.

"Miss Artemis, listen to me very carefully. There are a large number of Akuma out there, as well as a man. I really hope that man isn't what I think he is… regardless; I'm not going to survive,"

"Mister Teeman I could help-"

"Yes you can." Harold pulled out four shining pieces of Innocence and took off his ring. "Take these and run,"

"Wait," Artemis pulled out some clay and molded it into replica Innocences. "Perhaps this will hold them off for longer,"

"Good idea. Now run, and get this Innocence back to the Black Order," Harold told her. Artemis nodded her face terribly sad. She hid the Innocence in a pouch on her leg just as an Akuma shattered the carriage. Artemis went flying and landed in a puddle of mud. She stared at the looming Akuma as they swarmed Harold, tears threatening to spill over. Then, she noticed him.

He looked very out of place. Perhaps it was his fancy clothing, or the murderous aura he gave off. Artemis knew he was not human. He was one of the Soulless.

Artemis ran like hell.

----

Harold found that the replica Innocence Artemis made for him was more useful than he though. It actually transformed into a semblance of the knuckle blades his Innocence was supposed to be, but wasn't nearly as strong. He barely slowed the Akuma down and began to run, only to be stopped by a man standing in his path.

"Now where might you be going, Sir Exorcist?" he asked, a frightening grin stretching on his face. "You wouldn't want to leave an innocent town defenseless against all these Akuma?"

"Hm. You're one of the Noah, aren't you?" Harold replied.

"So you've heard of us? Hm… then you certainly know what we specialize in," the man advanced on Harold as he was shot from behind by two Akuma. "We destroy innocence,"

As the dying man fell, the Noah reached into Harold's coat and took out the shimmering items. Harold watched him crush them one by one, and died laughing.

"Joke's on you… Noah…"

---

Tykki Mikk stared at the dust in his hand. They were fakes. Each one of them fake. Well made fakes… but still… fakes. He turned to the Akuma he was given and sighed.

"A finder probably has them," he remarked.

"I… saw a girl run into the nearby city," One Akuma spoke up, pointing into a bustling city. The rain slowed and a grin spread slowly across Tykki's face again.

---

The Soulless.

Artemis had always been told stories about them, ever since she was little. It was her grandmother's favourite story.

When the earth was first formed, humans were created by one god, and elves by a goddess. This goddess made all the 'mythological' creatures, and her favourite was a fiery songbird, the phoenix. The phoenix fell in love with a human, took on the form of a woman and bore a child. Around this time the humans' god announced that there was going to be a great flood. Like most of the Goddess' creations, the phoenix didn't believe this, but sent her child onto the ark as a stowaway, just in case.

The phoenix child was discovered, and sang to keep from being thrown over board. Noah and his people were pleased by the child's song, and decided to keep her as a pet. However the phoenix child had other ideas, she wanted to be free and fly the skies. Once the flood was over, the phoenix child fled, and Noah chased her. Ever since, his descendants have searched for the phoenix child, no matter where she fled, or how many children she had. Around here the stories surrounding Noah's children get fuzzy, like they sought to destroy humanity or that demons worshipped them as gods or other nonsense like that, but now Artemis wondered. The man there matched the traditional descriptions of a Soulless descendant of Noah perfectly. And the feeling… the sense that every cell in her body screamed for Artemis to run away and hide…

Her sandaled feet slapped the wet pavement viciously, adrenaline throbbing in her veins. Artemis really wanted to revert to her natural form, but doing that would be foolish. People tend to notice giant winged white snakes. Artemis slowed her running, ducking into an empty alley.

Luckily, Artemis was using Soul Protect, a technique developed by the Muse people to hide from such predators. So that Soulless man didn't know she was a Muse. Hopefully. So as long as Artemis lay low… she'd be okay.

But there was the Innocence… Artemis had no clue where to take it. Her familiar Kirikiri could probably figure it out, but Artemis would have to undo Soul Protect to use her. Also, Kirikiri was Aretmis's only weapon. Using the snake would leave her vulnerable to attack.

Artemis decided to lay low for some time. Straightening, the young woman patted the pouch that held the Innocence and stepped out in to the street. She carefully walked down the side walk, going over options in her head.

---

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

So this is me trying my hand at D. Gray Man stories. I like Tykki a lot… ~ I don't care how you spell his name. I hope I kept everything in character. I also hope no one is too confused about Artemis. More about what she is and her past will come up.

Also, this has LavixOC in it. Lavi's OC will be referenced to throughout the story, but you won't meet her until later. I'm thinking of putting an AllenXOC in here too and making it yaoi… or maybe I should give him to Kanda. I don't know… do give advice? Thank you. Please review, it makes me happy inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Librarians and Other Interesting People

By Inuyoshie

Chapter Two

"We can't find her," a level two Akuma whined to Tykki. He rolled his eyes.

"Keep looking," he replied. Due to this delay, he probably wouldn't make it to a meeting the Earl had set up for him. Tykki shrugged. H e didn't feel like going to that mysterious island of Ischthal at the current moment- the cool weather of England suited him nicely. Ischthal was a headache as well. The land itself rejected the presence of the Earl and all Akuma, regardless of the level. Even harmless blades of grass became deadly spikes that actually did damage. Luckily, the most powerful (and last remaining) clan of necromancers, humans who have the ability to raise the dead, moved their ancestral home to Ischthal. The AliAbra clan is fanatically loyal to the Earl. Tykki was supposed to meet with them to discuss some odd thing, and now he couldn't because he was chasing some girl with a bunch of Innocence.

Tykki strolled down the crowded streets, ignoring the fine mist in the air. The Akuma said the girl had dark skin and light hair. Here in England? That should stick out pretty easily.

After a few minutes of casual strolling, he spotted the girl- he could barely feel her Innocence, as if it was being muffled by something. The girl's looks matched the Akumas' description, but weren't what Tykki had been expecting. For some reason, he had a female version of Jasdebi in his head, but this girl was much nicer looking. Her skin was a soft brown, looking slightly Spanish or Italian, and her hair was white silver that contrasted nicely. She wore a simple white dress and a white hat with a lilac butterfly on it. The girl was chatting animatedly with a man who sold hats in a soft musical voice that seemed to ring above the ugly human chatter around her. Something seemed odd about her-

The girl stiffened suddenly as Tykki got closer, said some rushed apologies and practically ran off. Curious, the Noah followed the girl casually.

---

He was behind her.

Artemis disliked the feeling that the Soulless man was behind her. Not directly behind her of course, far enough away so that she couldn't see him in the crowd, but close enough to make the hair on the back of Artemis's neck stand on end. Due to this, Artemis was jumpy. The feeling would fade, but then it would be there again- the screeching urges to run like hell.

"Stay moving… think about calm things," Artemis murmured to herself, staring at the gloomy sky above her and willing it to be the warm, tropical air of Ischthal.

While in the city, Artemis found an apartment. A super cheap apartment, which was rickety and falling apart. It had running water though, and an ancient gas stove. Oddly enough there was a lumpy mattress in the corner. This house was perfect for Artemis however, because if that annoying Soulless got violent, no one would miss the house.

Artemis gazed at her surroundings and realized that some possessions were already there. Several sacs of clothes stood in a corner, as well as some boxes of food. The door opened, and a woman with a boy came in.

"H-hello?" the woman asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I was told that I was renting this apartment-"

"Oh, you must be our new roommate," the woman smiled. "I'm Liza, and this is Timmy,"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Artemis, or just Art," Artemis greeted. Timmy smiled and set down a bag of groceries.

"You new in town?" he asked.

"Yes," Artemis nodded. "I don't know how long I'll be staying,"

"Okay," Liza nodded, pulling out some food. "Would you like some dinner?"

"Sure," Artemis nodded. "I'll pay for tomorrow,"

"Fair enough," Liza smiled.

Their dinner wasn't much, but it was enough. In the evening, Timmy and Liza curled up with each other on the mattress and Artemis sat by the window, humming a soft lullaby.

"_Oh Lady Fate I make this hymn for thee, protect us this home from calamity, keep those who are evil away from here , and let me keep safe those who are most dear…_"

---

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Thank you for reading this chapter. I apologize for any vagueness in the beginning; it's supposed to be like that. Things will be explained as the story goes along. The necromancer clan refers to the LaviXOC, just as a shout out. She (and Lavi) won't show up for another few chapters though.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Of Librarians and Other Interesting People

By Inuyoshie

Chapter Three

Yesterday's mist burned away and the sun warmed the morning air as an apology. Artemis got up early, humming, and cooked a pot of cheap cereal for Liza and Timmy, then walked onto the street. Artemis's apartment was on a nasty end of town, but it didn't bother her. She hummed a different song and began looking for work.

---

Was it natural to feel so… stalker-like?

Tykki sighed. Every time he got within a block radius of her, she got twitchy. The closest he's gotten was a three yard radius, when the girl was distracted. Her rickety apartment was mysteriously impervious to him, as if a force field was around it. All this was… odd, if Tykki was an Akuma it would make sense, but he wasn't. The defenses even worked when he was in his white form, which would suggest that the girl had some innate ability to sense him.

Oh- but he found out her name- Artemis Shuuko. She let people call her Art for short, but Artemis sounded nicer in Tykki's opinion. It rolled off the tongue smoothly. Her skills in evading him intrigued the Noah as well, and after a day of following her, Tykki had exhausted most of his usual methods of getting a girl out in the open. He could send Akuma… but they were morons who would lose her.

Tykki decided a change in venue may give him some… inspiration. He wandered over to a gentleman's club of sorts, which played good music and served good wine. It was a good place to go when Tykki was in his black form, and bored.

---

"I'm sorry ma'am, we don't have any open spots," a burly man sighed. Artemis sighed as well.

"I see," she replied, glancing over her shoulder. Good… he was gone.

"Someone following you?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Artemis nodded. "But he has left,"

"If you're ever afraid for your life, the police station is down the street," the man told Artemis. "Or if I see him harassin' you, I'll rip him a new one if you get my drift,"

"That's very kind of you," Artemis smiled.

"Also, if you really need a job… there's a club called Club Midnight… but a nice girl like you really shouldn't go by there," the man shrugged.

"Thank you," Artemis smiled turning and walking home to avoid the now chilled night air.

---

Tykki sat up suddenly from the plush couch he sat on, ignoring the yelp from his hostess Trisha, a pretty blonde thing with magazine-worthy looks (and personality).

He knew how to catch Artemis…

---

Unacceptable.

Yu Kanda, no, _the_ Yu Kanda, was in a very bad situation. He was on a mission in Canada in winter, and got ambushed by a bunch of level two Akuma. Had it been any other day, Kanda would have cut them up into teeny tiny pieces. But today… somehow one of them got a very good shot in, leaving the Exorcist wandering around in a blizzard bleeding like crazy. One of the Akuma was still alive, and it probably would follow the trail of blood Kanda left behind… unless the snow covered it up… but the blood would melt the snow… what about the stupid Finder… ug.

Kanda's head spun. He couldn't just take a rest, no, the snow didn't look comfortable and he wasn't tired and he wasn't in pain he had to man up and keep on going and find that Innocence before the Akuma did. The Asian man gritted his teeth, his legs threatening to throw a wrench in his manly plans. There were some caves up ahead. Just make it to the caves… no, you're not going to rest in them silly just walk up to them-

He was a few meters away from the mouth of a nearby cave when Kanda's body gave out on him.

---

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Alright, this is chapter three! Thank you to all who reviewed and favourited and alerted, I love you all. You give me courage.

I decided to throw in some KandaXOC yaoi. Please don't kill me… but my OC needs someone definitely seme, and Allen is not that person. No offense… but Allen screams uke. And Lavi is taken. So that leaves Kanda! Well, I could do Debbito, but I decided no.

Anyways, enough of my pointless ramblings. Onto the reviews! Please…


	4. Chapter 4

Of Librarians and Other Interesting People

By Inuyoshie

Disclaimer: I Don't Own D. Gray Man. Me no ownie, you no sueie.

Gin: Is that even a word?

Meh: Shuddup. I don't own Gin either.

Chapter Four

"Thank you so much," Artemis said to Liza.

"Hahah… at the end of the day, you won't thank me," she warned, looking at the factory around her with a sigh.

"But there's a forest just outside!" Artemis exclaimed.

"…True. We get to go there for our lunch break," Liza laughed. "Now try not to get your fingers pinched,"

"Okay," Artemis nodded, staring at the monstrous machinery with distrust. Liza laughed again.

"You don't deal with machinery much, do you?" she asked.

"I live on an island," Artemis explained.

"Ooh. Tropical?" Liza asked.

"Yes. Very warm," Artemis nodded.

"Lucky! I'd never leave," Liza sighed. "Why did you?"

"Uh, it's cultural. We just… do," Artemis shrugged.

"Ooh. That's so amazing," Liza breathed as they worked. "So are there a bunch of cool animals on your island?"

"There are enough," Artemis replied easily.

"Nice," Liza murmured. The two roommates fell into an easy rhythm with the machinery. Liza noticed after a bit that Artemis moved in perfect rhythm with the machinery, so much it seemed eerie. After several hours of the tedious work, everyone on that line moved together. Artemis hummed a cheerful tune and it filled the air, picked up absentmindedly and spread through the factory.

---

Tykki stood outside with several Akuma behind him. The soft strains of a cheerful tune drifted over to the Noah, and he listened. How nice. Whoever was singing it would probably die today.

---

It was half an hour to lunch break when about a dozen Akuma made themselves known.

Screams and screeches drowned out Artemis's pleasant working tune and disrupted the rhythm. She looked up and found an Akuma's gun pointed to her head.

Millions of thoughts burst through Artemis's had in an insane cacophony. One option stood out.

"That which protects my soul be gone," Artemis murmured, taking off. The Akuma followed her, drawn by the Innocence she carried. Artemis ran, shooting out of the factory and into the forest.

All of her surroundings were meaningless. There was nothing but the ground, Artemis and the Akuma. Artemis hummed, taunting the Akuma as they tried to shoot at her. Her body was fluid, her muscles bunching and relaxing in a rapid rhythm, an excited hunt song rising in her stomach.

IN this chase, Artemis was not the prey.

---

It was hard to explain.

Tykki felt her before he even saw her. It was as if suddenly there was a burst of light in the back of his eyelids, followed by an intense excitement, a thrill similar to when Tykki killed. The light had an odd energy to it, purity like the Innocence but yet not like it at all in a confusing dichotomy. Something deep inside of Tykki's bones screamed at him.

_(Muse muse muse muse catch her catch her before she flies away)_

She darted through the trees easily, as if she was born in the woods, and there was no trace of fear on her face. Abruptly she stopped, her silver hair swooshing around her gracefully.

_(now now now now)_

Akuma surrounded Artemis, their guns trained on her. The girl inhaled and began singing as they fired rapidly, and several explosions rocked the forest. Leaves quivered, as did the confused workers in the nearby factory.

When the dust cleared, Tykki stepped into the damaged ground, neatly avoiding craters. Artemis was crouched in the center of the destruction, softly singing a gentle song and causing a black star on her leg to slowly disappear. She glanced up at Tykki, and their eyes met for several moments. Artemis screamed, sending Tykki back several feet, and ran again, this time in fear.

Tykki stood up again, dusting off his poor abused hat and rubbing his aching ears. That was one hell of a scream!

But now, everything made sense. How she always knew when he was following her. The protected home, the face Innocence… she was a Muse, one of the phoenix children who were destined to serve the Noah clan yet eluded them for centuries.

Things just got very interesting.

---

Inuyoshie's Lavi's after the chapter special

Lavi: Hey loyal readers! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Interesting People!

Inu: Oops, I wrote third up there…

Lavi: No you didn't.

Inu: Oh wait, I didn't. Never mind.

Lavi: See? Proof read it. And where's my pairing? You promised me a sexy girl!

Inu: Be patient.

Lavi: Yuu-chan got mentioned before me!

Kanda: *twitches*

Inu: Sheesh you people are violent. I'm just hoping he doesn't realize that I'm making him gay…

Kanda: …What?

Inu: Eheheh… well…

Kanda: *unsheathes Mugen*

Inu: *runs like hell*

Lavi: Well, that's that! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Of Librarians and Other Interesting People

By Inuyoshie

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Okay? Okay. Good.

Chapter Five

Artemis was screwed.

Her boss probably had fired her.

She expended a lot of energy purifying her body.

The Soulless man knew what she was.

Going to her apartment would be foolish. So would going back to work. Artemis needed a new job. Artemis wandered about the streets aimlessly, looking not only for a job, but over her shoulder for that annoying Soulless man. Wait, what had that guy said? Club Midnight needed people? Artemis walked a block over and saw a sprawling black building with the name 'Club Midnight' emblazoned over its front in neon purple lettering. Sucking in a deep breath, Artemis stepped in.

There was a lobby, where jackets and such were kept and a receptionist sat behind a window. The receptionist looked at Artemis sharply.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Artemis, are there any job openings here?" she asked shyly.

"Humph. Follow me," she said, standing. Artemis did so, following the woman past hallways and dressing rooms into a nice and neat looking office where a slick looking man in a black suit sat.

"Susanna, who is this?" the man asked.

"She's looking for a job," Susanna replied. The man glanced Artemis over.

"Eh… she's pretty enough I guess." the man nodded a gleam in his eye as if he was inspecting meat. "Can you sing?"

Can you sing? Artemis almost laughed. Asking that was like asking 'can you breathe'?

"Yes, I can," Artemis replied politely.

"Please demonstrate," the man said. Artemis took a breath, and sang. The song was not in English, but its sound, tune and emotion were very calming, soothing and relaxing. When it ended, the lines on Susana's face had smoothed out. The suited man smiled.

"Young miss, my name is Mr. Greene. Welcome to Club Midnight,"

---

"I'm booored!" Road Kamelot whined. She stood in the middle of a humid tropical forest. Birds and monkeys screeched irately at her, and the Noah frowned. "Where's Tykki?"

"He's late lero," Lero, the disturbing pumpkin umbrella, announced in a grating voice that made a nearby monkey scream. Road turned to the ancient castle of the AliAbra clan with a sigh. The building had integrated itself well with the surrounding forest, the vines growing on the walls and curling into giant trees. It was a bizarre contrast- a castle of death in the middle of a green world.

"Well, Tykki's gonna be late," Road announced, skipping up to the front gate. Two skeletons in armor stood at it. They stirred as Road approached.

"I have an appointment with Daniel the Fourteenth," Road announced. The skeletons stepped apart and the doors swung open.

The insides of the castle were all stone, with colourful tapestries depicting the conquests of the AliAbra clan covering the walls. A skeleton dressed in a maid uniform stood in the middle of the hall.

"Follow me," the skeleton rasped, turning and walking. Road followed, humming a cheerful tune she learned in school and swinging Lero. Said umbrella thing didn't appreciate the action.

The skeleton maid led Road into a large room, possibly a parlor. A tall, thin man with a messy mop of black hair and sallow skin sat at an ornately carved table in the center. The parlor like room's walls seemed to have a dull rust colour, almost like the colour of dried blood.

"Hello Miss Noah," the man greeted. "IS another coming?"

"Maybe. I dunno. Shouldn't there be more people here?" Road asked. Daniel looked uncomfortable.

"Well… you see… the AliAbra clan has fallen," he explained.

"Oh?" Road asked boredly.

"Well… you see, I was working on an experiment of mine, a living weapon. It was parasitic in nature, so I put it on my middle child, Danielle. She was an exceptional necromancer. But....things got ugly,"

"Ooh, ugly?" Road asked, now interested.

"Danielle was going to show off hers skills at a family reunion, but she lost control and killed everyone," Daniel finished. "I'm only here because she brought me back from the dead. With help," his face twisted.

"Help? I don't remember the Earl-"

"No, when Danielle was recovering she met a girl, who psychologically stabilized my daughter, and brought her to a monastery in the mountains. Danielle now is a priestess for Lady Fate, and denounces the AliAbra clan's ties to Lord Millennium," Daniel finished.

"Oh oh lero," Lero remarked. Road frowned.

"So the last living necromancer has defected from Mellenie?" she asked.

"Yes. The local doctor's daughter 'converted' her," Daniel nodded.

"This girl needs to be punished," Road announced. "What is her name?"

"Artemis,"

--

All Kanda really felt was warmth on his face and chest, and cold on his back. There was also an interesting smell, kind of a soft, tropical scent with a hint of spice. The Exorcist slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was leaning on someone.

A man, to be exact.

Kanda sat up quickly, cursing as his head and stomach throbbed.

"You shouldn't do that," the man said calmly in slightly accented English. Kanda stared up at the man carefully. He was wearing a thin white tank top that showed off well developed arms of a smooth tan colour. He had curly pale blonde hair that went to his shoulders, and curious violet eyes. There was a single gold earring in one ear. The man smiled. "I'm Apollo,"

"Kanda," Kanda grunted back, scooting closer to the fire that Apollo was sitting in front of.

"Here," Apollo offered Kanda a coat. "You kept on taking it off in your sleep,"

"Oh," Kanda nodded, taking it. He then looked down at his stomach, which was heavily bandaged.

"I found you unconscious outside my cave," Apollo explained. "You looked half dead,"

"Hn. Where's my Mugen?" Kanda demanded.

"Your what?" Apollo blinked.

"My sword," Kanda explained in an exasperated tone.

"Oh that," Apollo reached back and handed the weapon over. Kanda took it and examined it for damage. Luckily the blade was unscathed, unlike its user.

"So why are you out here in the middle of nowhere?" Apollo asked in a conversational tone.

"I have a job," Kanda muttered. "A job I need to get back to,"

"It's snowing a storm out there, you won't make it five meters," Apollo pointed out. "And you're injured,"

"So? People could die," Kanda grunted, trying to stand up. Pain shot through his side and stomach, and he fell to his knees. "Dammit…"

"See? You should recover for a bit," Apollo told him.

"Hell no. I'm fine," Kanda muttered in a manly tone. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"If my sister were here, she'd drug you up," he muttered. "Look, give me a day or so and I'll make you a puppet that can walk through the snow without shredding your internal organs,"

"A what?" Kanda stared at Apollo. The mysterious man smiled boyishly.

"Puppets. IT's what I do," he explained.

"What are you going to make it out of?" Kanda demanded.

"Stone. Ice. Chi. It's not too hard," Apollo shrugged. Kanda stared some more. "You're staring,"

"You're insane," Kanda retorted.

"You're the one who wants to go around in a blizzard when the only thing keeping your intestines from spilling out is some gauze I happened to have on hand and you call me insane?" Apollo pointed out. Kanda rolled his eyes, muttered something under his breath, and sat down.

"I'll stay… but you'd better make that puppet," he growled.

"Will do!" Apollo grinned, giving the Asian man a salute. Kanda grumbled and leaned against the cold walls of the cave. Apollo warmed his hands on the fire and smiled.

"Lady Fate smiles on us this evening," he remarked quietly, his earring glinting cheerfully at Kanda.

---

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Hello!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I

Lavi: Excuse me, but this is boring. So I'm editing it.

Inu: Whatever kid, just get outta mah computer!

Lavi: No way! Kanda promised me a special book that I haven't seen in years if I did this!

Allen: And he promised me food!

Inu: Lies…

Lavi: You can't say no to food.

Inu: He's just trying to sabotage me so that I don't write him gay.

Lavi: Bingo!

Inu: Suck it up and take it like a man. Ass.

Allen: …Riiiight. Road's pretty scary, isn't she?

Inu: Yup. That's why I like her.

Allen & Lavi: …

Inu: Hah. I win!

Lavi: When am I going to show up?

Inu: Not next chapter, but the chapter after it. Well, maybe next chapter. I dunno. I may rearrange things to make them more dramatic. But next chapter will make you all want to kill me.

Allen: Are you sure you want to advertise that?

Inu: Yup. Just like I want to advertise the fact that that review button is calling your name…


	6. Chapter 6

Of Librarians and Other Interesting People

By Inuyoshie

Disclaimer: If I owned DGM, Komui would be a chick magnet. Just sayin'. I also do not own Evanescence. The song Whisper is epic win. Just like Komui!

Chapter Six

A circle of curious women in varying levels of undress stood around Artemis.

"_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away…" _she sang, her voice drenched with pain in sorrow. Several minutes ago she was singing a pop song, and earlier a ballad. She listened to the songs on a newfangled record player before singing (A/N: Yes, I'm cheating and sticking modern era songs in a 19th century setting. So sue me.)

"How do you do that?" one girl asked. Artemis blinked.

"It's music," she replied.

"How do you sing like that?"

"It's music,"

"But it's a guy's song!"

"…It's music,"

"Yes, but can you dance?" A woman boomed, stepping in. She was tall and graceful with tanned skin and black hair held in a bun.

"Not any local dances," Artemis sighed. "I'm from out of town,"

"You're from Ischthal, right?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Aretmis's nodded. The woman turned.

"Alright you pidgins scatter!" she snapped. The others did so quickly to avoid the woman's wrath. "I'm Sierra,"

"I'm Artemis," Artemis replied. Sierra's eyes fell on the soft, pearly pendant around Artemis' neck.

"So, are you a muse?" she asked.

"Yes," Artemis answered after a beat

"… Great. Lemme teach you how to dance.

---

After several hours of teaching, Artemis kinda had it. She and Sierra took a break, sighing.

"You've got about forty minutes or so until business picks up. Your client usually shows up around seven," Sierra told Artemis.

"Okay… client?" Artemis blinked.

"You're going to have to fill in for Trisha, she's sick today. Now I don't approve of this at all, but Mr. Greene is starting you off with one of our most important and influential clients, Tykki Mikk," Sierra scowled.

"Most important?" Artemis blinked.

"Deepest pockets. Anyway, the man is a total flirt, so don't take anything he says seriously. Also, if any of your clients want to bed you-" Artemis squeaked lightly "- you can decline. If he pushes, I'll kick his ass, deep pockets or not," Sierra finished, giving Artemis a smile. "You're a cute kid,"

"Thanks," Artemis nodded.

"Okay, here are your clothes. Mae made 'em," Sierra said. Artemis looked at the pile of clothes she was given and sighed. She had to wear a mock turtleneck that had no sleeves and bared her stomach, and loose pants that went to mid calf. Both were a rich burgundy colour.

"So can I sing tonight?" Artemis asked hopefully.

"Maybe if you're up for it after you're done with your client," Sierra answered.

"Okay," Artemis nodded.

"Now remember- smile, laugh at his jokes, make sure he keeps drinking, that gets us money, and don't hit him," Sierra told Artemis seriously, patting her cheek.

"Okay," Artemis smiled. One of the girls ran in.

"Hey newbie, your client is here," she said.

"Thank you," Artemis smiled, walking over to the largest room in the complex. This room had several tables and several couches. A string quartet was playing on the stage, filling the room with relaxing, smooth music.

"He's right over there," the girl said, calmly pointing to a nicely dressed man sitting on a couch. Artemis froze.

It was the Soulless man from earlier.

---

Lavi Bookman's day was going well.

The Old Panda let him sleep in for once (five minutes of glorious… sleep) and he didn't have any missions from the Order to do. Lately the Akuma attacks had been down… but Lavi wasn't just going to sit around all day on his ass doing nothing, no, he had to track down a book. However, Lavi had a pretty good idea of where it was. A book store called _The Magpie_ had a large amount of odd and old books, and served a mean cup of coffee.

What could possibly make the day better?

Lavi stepped into the shop casually, looking around. The café was pretty empty, the only person there being a young woman with curly black hair pulled back in a bun. She was pouring over an old book, muttering to herself in an odd language. It took Lavi a few moments to place it- it was a dead language spoken by creatures most humans call 'elves' and don't believe exist. Then again, a lot of things humans don't believe exist actually are real, so there we are.

"_Ne, siam!_" he greeted casually. Best way to pick up a hot chick- speak in a foreign language!

The woman looked up and blinked at Lavi with wide grey eyes.

"Sir… why are you calling me a tea bush?"She asked the Bookman in training.

"Eh? I got that wrong?" Lavi blinked, and then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah. It's _tsiam,_" she corrected. "FI you want to say hello,"

"Which I do. Is this seat taken?" Lavi asked smoothly.

"Nope, help yourself," the woman shrugged. Lavi glanced over at the book she had.

"Egyptian history hm?" he asked.

"It's pathetically lacking, some things in here are downright lies," the girl muttered.

"Most history books are," Lavi nodded, ordering a cup of coffee. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. I can't guarantee I'll drink it," the girl replied.

"Heh, nice," Lavi grinned, ordering two cups of coffee. He duped sugar and cream in his, and the woman sipped her black coffee casually. Lavi braced for her to spit it out and get upset, but the girl didn't. IN fact, she glanced at the dark liquid with a smile.

"This is good, what is it?" she asked.

"It's coffee," Lavi replied.

"Why do you know the Dead tongue? " the woman asked.

"I know a lot of odd stuff," Lavi shrugged.

"You should speak it more often, your inflexions are all wrong," The woman sighed.

"Eh, I don't' really use it to actually speak," he replied. "I haven't talked to a … native,"

"Then why learn it?" she asked.

"Some books are written in it," Lavi replied.

"Oh. Yeah, they are,"

"So… you come by here often, mystery girl?" Lavi asked.

"Just recently," the girl replied, grinning at Lavi's flirtatious manner. "And my name is not 'mystery girl',"

"Then what is it?" Lavi asked.

"Neh, yours first," the woman said.

"Fine. I'm Lavi," he told her.

"I'm Danielle," the girl replied calmly. "Thank you for the coffee,"

"No problem," Lavi grinned.

Oh yeah. This was a great day.

--

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Hahah! I have taken over my own after the-

Lavi: I'm in! Finally! Yeah!

Inu: … yeah. I put you in.

Lavi: Tykki's getting too much attention. Nobody cares about him!

Tykki: I care!

Road: So do I~! Who else would do my homework for me?

Tykki: …

Lavi:…

Inu:… right. Anyways. Lavi has met Danielle, who doesn't work for the Earl but is supposed to, and Artemis now has to entertain Tykki. How can this possibly go wrong?

Lavi: Drop a review and find out~


	7. Chapter 7

Of Librarians and Other Interesting People

By Inuyoshie

I don't own DGM. Righteo? Righteo.

Chapter Seven

Step.

One foot forward. The air felt heavy.

Step.

Her muscles screamed to run away.

Step.

No, Artemis needed the job. She needed the money.

Step.

He wouldn't dare do anything around all these people… right?

Step.

Where did the distance between the safety of the back room and that man's couch go?

Step.

It was as if Artemis had teleported there. She was standing in front of a black loveseat, with that man-

(runrunrunrunrun)

-sitting on it in a nice looking suit.

"Mr. Mikk, Trish isn't here tonight," Sierra said from behind Artemis. The Muse had forgotten that she was there.

"Awww, that's a shame," Tykki complained. "But you brought me someone new?"

"Yes. This is Artemis. She's new, so be nice," the last words were spoken with a healthy dose of venom.

"Of course," Tykki replied easily. "I always am," Sierra rolled her eyes and Artemis sat down shyly next to Tykki. Sierra walked off, leaving Artemis alone in the darkness.

Tykki leaned back, and glanced at the girl next to him. He honestly had no idea that Artemis worked here. The girls at the club had dolled her up nicely- the burgundy clothes made her skin seem darker and made her unusual silver hair stand out.

"So, you're Artemis," Tykki began, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Yes," Artemis replied, her voice not shaking. Points for her!

"You're new here, hmm?" Tykki mused, swishing his wine around. "I'll have to cut you some slack,"

"You're very gracious sir," Artemis replied very politely. Tykki looked at her again and saw that the girl was shyly staring at her lap. He reached over and lifted Artemis's chin so that she was looking at him.

"You should relax," Tykki murmured. "I won't bite," Artemis flushed and laughed nervously.

"I-I'll hold you to your word sir," Artemis told him.

"Of course," Tykki nodded, letting go of her chin and swinging his arm casually around Artemis's shoulders making her scoot close to him. "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, no thank you," Artemis replied. "My body is a temple,"

"Oh really?" Tykki replied, somehow sounding curiously innocent yet creepy at the same time.

"Yes," Artemis nodded.

"I see," Tykki sighed, sipping his wine. "You have an interesting accent- where are you from?"

"Ischthal," Artemis replied. Tykki raised an eyebrow. Looks like that damn island keeps on haunting him.

"Really? How interesting," he remarked. "What brings you to England?"

"…Right of passage," Artemis replied slowly, trying to determine what information she should filter. " It's a tradition among my people to go out into the world when we turn eighteen for a year, then come back with all that we have learned."

"Ah. So you came here?" Tykki asked.

"No, I was going to Ireland, but I got… side tracked," Artemis mumbled meaningfully. Tykki laughed.

"I see I see," he said. "Well, I'm glad you were side tracked, or you wouldn't be here,"

Artemis shrugged, trying to relax. He was making nice conversation, that's all. And he wasn't bad looking either- but he was one of the Soulless, they are evil. Artemis sighed, listening to the music on stage. The melody was soothing, and her shoulders relaxed. Tykki noticed this and pulled Artemis so that she was leaning on him. The girl stiffened slightly, but forced herself to relax.

Idly, Tykki looked Artemis over. For some reason the pearly pendant around Artemis's neck seemed to call to him… it seemed to glow with a gentle pulsing light. Carefully, Tykki picked the stone up, as not to startle Artemis. The stone pulsed gently, feeling warm- like a heartbeat. Artemis went rigid, and put her hand on Tykki's.

"Please set that down, it is not yours," she whispered, her voice sounding quiet, but panicked. Tykki tugged on it, making the clasp come undone and watched the silver chain slither down her sternum. He picked the stone up smoothly, stood up and tipped his hat at the in shock girl.

"It is now," he said, walking off.

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Fluffy~

Yes, I love me some fluff. And what about that necklace…? Why did Tykki feel the need to take it? Then again… why does he feel the need to stalk poor Artemis… he's going to give her a heart attack or something.

Artemis: Then quit writing him following me! Just have him get interested in some other girl… who isn't me!

Inu: Hehe…. Sorry Art, you're trapped… AND THERE'S NO WAY OUT! MWAHAHAHAH!

Artemis: … you disturb me.

Inu: I should. I should.

Artemis: Where did that red haired guy go?

Inu: I chased him away… I'm tired of him stealing my after the chapter specials from me… so instead he's stealing Allen's dango.

Artemis :…right. Anyways, please review so I can get my necklace back~ it's important to me!

Tykki: Heh, mine now.


	8. Chapter 8: Authour's note

Hey there readers! I know, it's been a while. Seeing the authour's note on this you all may (or may not) be disappointed, but I am indeed discontinuing this story. BUT! I'm re-writing it under a totally different name with vaguely different pairings but some of the same characters (and some new ones) So… I hope that you all look for 'Through the Looking Glass', the new version of this story, and have a pleasant day!

-Inuyoshie


End file.
